


Demons: Magor and Maedhros

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Middle Earth Music [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (if you know what to look for), (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Child Abandonment, Demons, Gen, Maedhros is NOT OKAY, Music, No one is really okay, Sad, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: A Middle Earth rewriting of the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. Maglor and Maedhros before they steal the Silmarils from the Host of the Valar.





	Demons: Magor and Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> So this, as the summary says, is a rewriting of the Imagine Dragons song Demons, intended for the moment before Maglor and Maedhros go to steal the Silmarils. Basically, it's them wrestling with their demons, the Oath included. The part beginning with 'They say it's what you make' is about their decision to leave Elrond and Elros behind. Actually, most of the song is them singing to Elrond and Elros.
> 
> Hmm, is there anything else to say? Nope? Okay, on to the song!
> 
> Once again, please do leave feedback. Comments make my day!

Demons:

When the nights are dark  
And my voice a lark  
And the light we see  
Is too bright and stark

When your dreams all fail  
And the darkness’ veil  
Still blinds us all  
And our hearts do ail

We want to hide the truth  
We want to shelter you  
But with the oath to bind  
There’s nowhere we can hide 

No matter what we’d will  
We still are bound to kill  
This is our oath-held path  
This is our oath-held path

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

When the two who fall  
Are the last of all  
When Silmarils shine  
All kinslayers crawl

So they’ll dig our grave  
And the Valar’s slave  
Will come calling out  
At the mess we’ve made

Don’t want to let you down  
But we are void bound  
Though we would kill for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth 

No matter what we’d will  
We still are bound to kill  
This is our oath-held path  
This is our oath-held path

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
We know it's up to fate  
It's woven in fate’s flow  
We need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
We can't escape this now  
For we have made our vow

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking, and I really enjoy making these song versions for Middle Earth. I've already got two up, and I've been thinking of making more. What do you guys think? Should I make more, or are these total busts?


End file.
